Muse Watson
Muse Watson (1948 - ) Film Deaths: *''Assassins (1995)'' [Ketcham]: Commits suicide after being forced to walk out into a swamp by Sylvester Stallone while Sylvester watches (there is an alternative scene where Sylvester shoots him repeatedly). *''Rosewood (1997)'' [Henry Andrews] Shot in the chest with a shotgun blast by Don Cheadle. *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998)'' [Ben Willis]: Shot repeatedly by Jennifer Love Hewitt; his body falls into an open grave (with his body later seen as the rain causes the grave to collapse in on itself). (The 2006 sequel I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer brings the character back as a ghost, though Don Shanks played the part instead of Muse. The "ghost" scenario does explain this film's closing scene of Muse suddenly appearing to attack Jennifer.) (Thanks to Germboygel and Felice) *''If I Die Before I Wake'' (1998) [Daryl]: Killed at the end of a fight with Stephanie Jones (my memory is vague but it’s established he is killed at the end). *''From Dusk Till Dawn 2: Texas Blood Money (1999)'' [C. W. Niles]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood. He later comes back as a vampire and is eventually destroyed (my memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he ends up a vampire) *''All the Rage'' (1999) [Cleaner]: Killed (I’m not sure by whom). *''American Outlaws (2001)'' [Burly Detective]: Shot dead during a shootout with one of the James gang. *''Dead Birds (2004)'' [Father]: Crucified by an angry mob of townspeople (he later appears as a ghost throughout the film). *''Frankenfish (2004)'' [Elmer]: Drowned by the Frankenfish (genetically engineered snakeheads) after being dragged down beneath the surface having been knocked out of a canoe into the water (my memory is vague but it’s confirmed/clarified he dies) *''The Last Exorcism Part II (2013)'' [Frank Merle]: Killed by a possessed Ashley Bell using her powers seen through a distorted door. Television Deaths: *''Prison Break: Go (2006)'' [Charles Westmoreland]: Succumbs to injuries he sustained from falling on shards of glass during a fight with Wade Williams in the previous episode Go. He dies while talking to Wentworth Miller. His body is seen in the following episode Flight when Stacy Keach enters the room. *''NCIS: Swan Song (2011)'' [Mike Franks]: Stabbed in the chest with a scalpel by Kerr Smith at the end of a fight/struggle. *''Justified: Wrong Roads (2014)'' [Elmont Swain]: Garroted by Jesse Luken in a car while Walton Goggins watches on. Gallery Musewatson.png Category:Actors Category:1948 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by crucifixion Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Deaths in the NCIS universe Category:People who died in a From Dusk Till Dawn film Category:People who died in the Justifiedverse Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in a Prison Break series Category:Actors who died in Elmore Leonard Movies Category:From Dusk Till Dawn Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Justified Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Scott Spiegel Movies Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members